Alive
by allhypedup
Summary: Korinna was perfectly fine living on her own for the rest of the apocalypse. That is until a small group stumbled onto her farm and changed everything. Daryl / OC
1. Chapter 1

The morning started the same for Korinna staring with the sound of Screech at her window. She had so lovingly named the bird after it made it his life purpose to wake her every morning with the high pitch _screech_. Resisting the urge to throw whatever weapon she could at the thing, Korinna instead stayed in her bed for just a few moments longer, keeping her eyes closed. If she listened hard enough, she could hear her mother starting to make breakfast while her father called to her from the barn, requesting food he well knew they didn't have. The thought brought a smile to Korinna's lips, but when she opened her eyes, her smile left. The dark house reminded her that the world was never going to be the same.

Taking a breath, Korinna got out of bed. Her little friend flew away at the movement, giving her a moment of peace. Looking out the window and through the trees, she saw that the day was just starting. Walking to the downstairs, Korinna went through her morning routine. It wasn't as intense as it was growing up, having no more animals to take care of, but she still did as much work around as she could. Which only really consisted of dealing with the small garden she had created and going through her supplies again.

She couldn't remember how long it was since the end of the world. All of the days started to blend together, but if she had to guess it would have to have been a Monday. Then again, no one was keeping track of the days anymore. All the time she had spent worrying about being somewhere on time just seemed like wasted minutes now. All the little things... it meant nothing. All that mattered now was survival. Something she doubted she could do.

Yet when faced with the dangers of this new world, Korinna had surprised herself. She was on her own for a while now, and every group that passed by with the intent of raiding her (or whatever else she refused to think of) she was able to beat. In small ways, but the thought was what kept her going.

It was late afternoon when she heard talking just on the other side of the field. Her new instincts kicked in and without a second thought, Korinna ran silently into the house and upstairs. She climbed up the attic and through the makeshift hole in the ceiling of her room pushing herself up through yet another hole. Lying flat on the roof, she held up the shotgun she kept up there and pointed it in the direction of the voices.

"See! Told you I saw something!" She faintly heard the voice as four men walked through the trees. Once they were all in sight, Korinna sent a warning shot their way. The men jumped as the bullet landed a few feet to the side of the youngest one.

"Get on outta here!" Korinna yelled to them, shooting once more. One man stepped forward, waving his arms and walked slowly to her. Korinna stood from her spot, the gun still pointed at him.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" he yelled. Korinna stayed quiet, and stepped to the edge.

"Why don't you just turn around and I won't," she called to him. From her standing position, she could see the men better. The youngest one was towards the back of the group, trying to stay out of her firing bullets. The man talking to her was in what looked like a sheriff's uniform while the other two were dressed casually. Except the man at the end who held his crossbow up and pointed at her. Crossbow? That was new. She had to give him props for creativity.

"Please. We need your help," the sheriff looked at where she was looking and signaled for the man to put the crossbow down. The other did slowly, keeping a grip on it.

"And how do I know y'all won't raid?" she asked turning her attention back to him. "I may be blonde, but I ain't stupid."

"You just have to trust us."

"Trust?" she asked dropping her hands. The man seemed to relax at the gun finally being pointed away from him. "Have you seen the way things are 'round here? Trust is long gone." Korinna picked up the gun again. His hands went back up.

"We have children," the other guy said. Korinna cursed herself before dropping the gun once more. Eyeing Crossbow Man once more she nodded to herself.

"You stay right there," she called. After a moment, Korinna was walking out of the house slowly. The gun was pointed at the ground, but she was gripping it hard.

"Who are you?" she asked as she got closer.

"My name is Rick; this is Glenn, Shane, and Daryl." Korinne eyed each of them up, before looking back at Rick.

"And the children?"

"Are back at the cars with the rest of the group," Rick explained.

"There is a road east of the main road that leads here," she nodded to the opening to the side, "drive through there." Rick nodded a thank you and turned. The two others followed, but the guy with the crossbow stayed behind a moment longer. Daryl eyed up Korinna before turning and joining the others.

* * *

><p>When the guys were out of sight, Korinna ran to the house. Quickly, she took everything that meant something to her, and shoved it under the loose floorboard of her room. The bag was small, only really holding her father's wedding ring and her mother's locket holding a picture of her and her daddy. The rest were small things, but things she would still miss anyway. She wasn't taking any chances. She went outside just in time to see the cars and an RV line up along the trees. Rick got out of his car and led the group over to Korinna. She guessed he was the leader.<p>

"Is it just you here?" he asked. Korinna nodded once, and looked back at everyone. The others looked at her gun nervously, but she refused to drop it. Rick quickly introduced everyone and thanked her again for helping.

"Food is low here, but it'll feed all you for the night. Only got the farmhouse. Barn burned down a while ago." Korinna kept her eyes away from the pile of ash to the side of the house and brought their attention to the house. "Got four bedrooms and a spare room you can make into a bedroom if anyone's interested."

"Do you have any animals?" the little boy asked. Korinna gave him a soft smile and shook her head.

"Go on," she said gesturing to the house. "Make yourself at home." She watched as the group made their way to the house, making no move to follow them.

"You survive all on ya own?" she heard from behind her. She turned, seeing Daryl staring at her. He held his crossbow against his shoulder and stepped forward to the house.

"Does that shock you?" she asked at his tone.

"Little bit," he smirked. Korinna raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She made her way inside and saw everyone hanging in the living room except for Carol and Lori, who were looking through the kitchen.

"Food's in those cabinets there," Korinna said pointing to the side of the stove. The women smiled and took out what they could to make something.

"What's your name?" Shane asked.

"Korinna." Shane nodded, his eyes leaving her after a long moment. His gaze made her uneasy. The group started to talk to each other about what to do, giving Korinna the opportunity to slip out of the house unnoticed. She walked back to the garden and picked up where she left off.

Her father was always the first one to bring someone into their home, no matter what their relationship was. In a way, she hoped that bringing the group in she was making him proud. Something she always strived to do. Of course it wasn't hard to make the old man smile, but Korinna did everything in her power to make sure that the smile stayed on there constantly.

Her thoughts of her father caused her to stop what she was doing. Her shaking hands rested on her knees, leaving behind dirt prints. She slowly brushed them off, watching as the dirt simply smeared instead of leaving like she wanted.

"Not social, huh?" The voice surprised her. She didn't realize how long she had been out there, but by the look of the sun, it had to be an hour or so. She looked up at Daryl, and shrugged one shoulder.

"Work's gotta be done. Something you need?" she asked wiping her forehead with the back of her hand and looked up at him.

"Some people wanna get some sleep. They dunno where to go." Korinna nodded and stood up. She walked into the house silently and into the living room.

"So four beds, not including mine. Can probably fit two or three each. If there is anyone else, through that hall there is another room that you can make into a bedroom. There's water, but go easy on it." A few people got up and started gathering stuff to move to the bedrooms while the rest finished the food that Korinna didn't notice before. Carol handed Korinna a plate. Korinna smiled a thank you in return and took her food to her room. After the last bedroom door closed, Korinna stepped outside and went down stairs.

T-Dog, Dale, Daryl, and Glenn were all sitting around the living room talking to each other. They became silent once Korinna made her appearance known. She ignored the four, knowing that they were talking about her. She put her plate in the sink and walked to the living room.

"My room is right next to the stairs. You can see the door from here." She pointed to the end of the couch. "That way, one of you can keep an eye on me if that's what you want." The four looked at each other, feeling caught that she knew what they were saying. Without another word, Korinna walked back into her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked out the window to the early night sky.

"Hey Daddy, hey Momma," she said quietly. "I'm doing what you raised me to do. Help people in need. They don't seem like a bad group. Not like the last one. I hope I'm right. I just hope that these people are the ones that will save me from here." A soft sigh escaped her as she fell back on the bed. She bounced slightly, closing her eyes. And just as the morning, she heard her mother cleaning up from dinner. With a smile, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting dressed, Korinna walked lightly down the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone. Only Daryl and Rick were awake, talking in hushed voices in the kitchen. They stopped talking once they noticed Korinna, both of them keeping their eyes on her. Korinna felt awkward immediately and pointed to the front door.

"I'm gonna get some work done... if you need me." Rick nodded his head as Daryl just stared at her. Korinna walked outside quickly, ignoring the stares she felt on her back. She let out a breath when she went outside, looking around the farm.

Truthfully, there wasn't much for her to do. When she was raided, the group burned the barn and crops after taking what they could. Lucky for her, they hadn't noticed the barely-there garden on the side of the house and didn't go inside it either. But that didn't mean anything to Korinna. She kept up with the farm as much as she could, not being able to bring herself to let it go. Her father worked too hard to keep the farm intact. He wouldn't want the end of the world to change that.

Working on the garden always brought thoughts of her father to the front of her mind. She found it calming, feeling as though he was with her. But again, her thoughts of her father were broken by the front door opening and closing. She looked over her shoulder and saw Carol walking towards her.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here," she said as she was in ear shot. Korinna nodded, sending a small smile her way. She stood shakily, getting used to the feelings in her legs again.

"I do what I can to help." Carol walked next to Korinna and gestured to the group inside.

"Then let us help you." Korinna's eyebrows came together, confused. "Come with us. You can't survive that much longer on your own." Korinna stayed silent as she looked back at the farm.

"I've lived here all my life and couldn't wait for the opportunity to leave. Who woulda thought that it would come in the middle of the damn apocalypse?" Korinna let out a heavy breath before turning and facing Carol. "Sorry, just thinkin' out loud. It's probably a good idea. As long as the others are okay with it." Carol nodded and held her hand out to Korinna. Korinna stepped forward liking the comforting feeling of Carol's hand of her shoulder as they walked back to the house.

She wasn't sure why she was so trusting of the group... but the motherly way Carol looked at her brought her some sort of peace. That the people inside were good - at least as good as you could get in this type of situation.

The rest of the group was awake and in the living room as Carol and Korinna walked in. Rick stood from his spot and went to Korinna. Carol removed her hand and went to the other side of the room.

"Carol told you?" he asked quietly. Korinna nodded, feeling the rest of the group's eyes on her. "Do you want to come with us?"

"If everyone else is fine with it." Korinna looked around at each of the others feeling relieved that most of them were nodding.

"Then that's settled. The rest of today we will gather supplies, if that's alright with you," Korinna nodded, "and take an early start in the morning." Rick assigned them all jobs, wanting to get it out of the way. Everyone started to go where they needed to, leaving Korinna alone in the living room. Except for Daryl, who she didn't notice was still standing there.

"Got any good weapons?" he asked her from his spot leaning against the door way. Korinna nodded once and turned out of the house, expecting him to follow. She led him to a shed behind the farmhouse that no one had noticed before. Opening the doors, she gestured inside for Daryl to take a look. The shed was filled with all the farm tools and guns you could think of. She was still thankful that it wasn't raided the first time. She thought it was because it was too out of the way for the others to notice. Daryl let out a low whistle, his eyes landing on the guns lined on the wall before turning to her.

"You got everythin' in here," he commented, smirking at her.

"Everything but the kitchen sink," Korinna answered, leaning on the door frame. She pushed her hands in her pockets, watching as Daryl picked up different things.

"Y'know this was all coming or som'thin'?" he asked facing the wall of guns again. Korinna walked into the shed and stood next to him. She faced the guns, a small smile on her lips.

"My dad always wanted to be prepared. For anything." She felt Daryl's eyes on her as she spoke, but kept her gaze locked on the guns.

"Can y'shoot any of 'em?" Daryl asked turning from her and picking up a gun to inspect it.

"All of them. Can clean 'em and put them together again too." She couldn't stop the slight tinge of sarcasm in her voice, but the way Daryl kept doubting her was starting to get to her. She didn't spend her life toughening it up for some redneck to come and tear it down.

"Well, I'm impressed." Korinne rolled her eyes as his patronizing tone. Instead of responding, Korinna reached in the cabinets under the guns and pulled out two bags. She tossed Daryl one and opened the other. They were silent as they filled up with weapons and ammo. Once they couldn't fit anymore, Daryl left the shed, leaving Korinna to stand alone. She looked around the room, more memories of her and her father flooding back to her.

"Ya comin'? Or are y'gonna be all sen'imen'al?" Daryl called from over his shoulder. Korinna stayed silent. She picked up an axe that was leaning against the wall that used to hold all of the farm tools and a small handgun that she saved for herself. She closed the doors behind her and didn't look back.

Daryl took the bag from her as she caught up and moved in the direction of the cars. Korinna then went to the house and up to Rick.

"Took what we could fit of the weapons. Still have a bit more if you have the room. Grabbed all the ammo though." Rick nodded and gave quick thanks before going to meet up with someone else. Korinna took this time to escape to her room. She froze at the doorway, having it hit her that she was leaving. She took the time to really look at her space. She guessed it would be the last time she had personal space in a while.

The room looked the same as it did when she was seventeen, that being the last time she did anything to it. It didn't look anything special, no pictures hung on the walls, no personal things anywhere really. But it was her own.

"Emotional?" she heard from behind her. She turned and saw Dale smiling at her. "I understand."

"I guess the reality just hit me is all." Dale nodded and stood next to her.

"Need help packing some stuff?" Korinna smiled and agreed, walking into the room.

"I've never travelled in the road before. I have no idea what I need," she admitted. Dale luckily understood, and gave direction to what she needed versus what she didn't. What was meant to be a quick job, turned out much longer. Korinna couldn't help but tell stories of different things that she picked up. Dale didn't seemed to mind. He asked her questions as she spoke, helping her feel more comfortable around him. Korinna was grateful. If she was going to be travelling with them, she wanted to at least feel like she belonged with one person.

She ended up with a bag of essentials and spare clothes. She opted for another small bag that she put things she always wanted on hand. Most of which was from the bag under her floorboard. Dale had already gone back downstairs to see who else needed help. Korinna looked out the window like she did the night before, focusing on the clouds slowly moving through the early afternoon sky.

"Hey Daddy, hey Momma," she whispered. "So I'm finally getting out of here. Not in the way I had always hoped, but it's a start. Maybe I'll find something good with the others. What that is, I'm not sure. But I hope it's something." Korinna waited for something. She always did. She just wanted some kind of sign that they were listening, but nothing came. Nothing ever did.

* * *

><p>Korinna didn't sleep that night. Instead, she spent the night closing up what she could. She gathered the last of what she had in the garden, leaving the rest in case another group came by the house. Luckily for her, her parents weren't the sentimental type, so there was hardly anything personal around the house. She worked quietly around the others sleeping, careful not to wake anyone. Once the first light hit, the group started slowly waking up. Soon enough, they were packed and ready to head out. Korinna was the last to leave, with Dale waiting for her.<p>

"It'll be alright," he said comfortingly. "You're with us now, no need to worry." Korinna smiled gratefully and followed him to the RV.

"Were are you headed?" she asked climbing in the RV.

"Were _we_ are headed," Andrea smiled, "is Fort Benning." Korinna smiled back and nodded. Soon enough, they started driving. Korinna sat at the table looking at her hands only, sitting in front of a lovely sign reading 'how about a nice cup of shut the hell up'. It made her smile. It just seemed so... normal. If she closed her eyes, she was in the truck with her mother and father, heading into town for supplies. But the sound of Shane cleaning the gun in front of her changed that image quickly.

"Alright?" Shane asked her noticing her frown. Korinna looked at and nodded, though he didn't look convinced. Soon he and Andrea got into a conversation about the gun he was cleaning, leaving Korinna to her thoughts once again. She didn't break out of them until the RV slowed to a stop. She looked out the window and saw cars upon cars blocking the road in front of them. Daryl came up to the driver's window and Dale shouted something at him. Soon they were moving again, but much slower. They didn't get far when the RV broke down.

She followed the lead of the others and walked out of the RV and to the road below. Being the last one out, Korinna just followed everyone's lead of looking in the cars. She spread out to the front, hitting the other cars that weren't touched. There wasn't much, but here and there she would find some things she knew could be of use.

On her third car, Daryl came up next to her and looked through what she picked up. "What'cha got?" Korinna leaned back out of the car and adjusted her shirt that moved a little to far up for her liking as she reached ahead. Daryl seemed to notice as his eyes flicked down to her stomach before looking back at her face.

"Not much, I'm just grabbing what looks useful." Korinna shrugged, ignoring his gaze on her. Something about him made her nervous. He was... intimidating, to say the least. And with a crossbow hanging over his shoulder, it didn't help. Daryl nodded, turning his attention back to the small pile of things.

"So ya might be of some use after all," he smirked at her. Korinna ignored him, looking through the things again. She didn't notice him walk away until a moment later, when he came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth. He spun her around before she could react and signaled for her to be quiet. Korinna nodded and he dropped his hand. He pushed her down gently, and getting the hint, Korinna rolled under the car. Daryl took his place under the car next to her and waited. Not knowing what was going on, Korinna kept her eyes on Daryl. Then faintly, she heard it. Slow, dragging footsteps followed by low groans.

She had never seen so many of those... things... in her life. Sure one or two would come to the farm, but never a... _herd_ of them. She put both hands over her mouth to hold back the noise of her nervous breathing. Daryl brought her attention back to him, gesturing to his eyes. Korinna immediately understood. Look at him. Keep her eyes on him and it will be okay.

Their eye contact didn't last long. He looked away from her briefly, then back. He made a gesture for her to stay put and started to crawl out from under the car. Korinna started waving her hands as much as she could, telling him to stop. He just pointed to the side where she saw part of T-Dog. She didn't know what happened but it didn't look good. She nodded, understanding that he was helping. She flattened herself against the ground again and waited.

Once the last of them limped past her, she hesitated, not sure if it was okay to move. Daryl appeared in front of the car a moment later, holding his hand out to her. She reached forward and let him help her up. Once she was standing, she stepped back, dropping his hand quickly.

"Ya alright?" he asked. Korinna gave a shaky nod before they both turned to the sound of Sophia's screaming. Korinna joined the rest of the group at the edge of the highway, watching as Rick ran towards what she guessed was the way Sophia went. Lori was holding onto a sobbing Carol and Korinna was able to piece together what happened.

Korinna watched as Dale rushed over to help Daryl with T-Dog. He was brought into the RV, leaving Daryl outside. He walked over to the edge and looked out along with the rest of them. There was only silence, aside from Carol, as the group lost sight of Rick in the woods. Korinna looked to the side and saw Daryl fixing something on his crossbow, away from everyone. She took a step closer to him and waited until he looked up. His eyes flicked to her quickly, before looking back at the crossbow.

"Um, I just want to say thank you," Korinna said quietly. Daryl looked back up to her, his eyebrow raised.

"For what?" Korinna hesitated, she wasn't sure what she was thanking him for anyway. Helping her under the car? Or helping her calm down?

"Well...for helping me." Korinna settled for lamely. Daryl kept looking at her, showing no sign of a response. "Okay," she mumbled before turning back to the group.

Rick came not too long after without Sophia. He grabbed Glenn, Daryl, and Shane to go back. As they started heading to the woods, Daryl looked at Korinna and motioned for her to go over to him.

"Ya jus' a farmer or do y'know about huntin'?" he asked.

"I know a little."

"Then your coming with us." Korinna followed them into the woods, only now aware that she didn't have any form of protection on her. She stayed close to Daryl, hoping that he would help her if she needed it. She stayed silent the whole time, not understanding what Daryl meant by bringing her. He seemed to be doing just fine himself. It was when Glenn and Shane went back to the highway that she spoke.

"They take a turn here," she said as Daryl kept walking forward. He looked back nodding silently before walking in the direction she pointed.

"Only know a little huh?" Rick said walking next to her. Korinna gave a small smile. Rick frowned looking at the ground.

"Tracks are gone," he mumbled.

"No, there they are," Korinna pointed.

"They're just faint," Daryl agreed.

Korinna stay quiet, watching as Daryl took the lead again. Only having any real movement when they heard something in the woods. Daryl gestured to Rick and whispered for Korinna to stay back. She nodded, knowing that she was defenseless. The two stood over the now dead walker (as the group called them).

"You might wanna look away," Daryl said to her after the two decided they needed to cut it open. Korinna just stared at him. _Again with the patronizing tone_, she thought.

"Isn't my first time seeing something be gutted," she said simply. Daryl just looked back and raised his knife. "Wait," Korinna said quickly. Daryl looked at her annoyed. Korinna ignored his look and pointed to another spot on the walker. "Cut here. Better angle for the stomach, and a cleaner cut.' Daryl stared at her for a moment. She wasn't able to read his expression, but decided it wasn't bad when he followed her advice.

Korinna then learned quickly that a gutted animal and a gutted walker weren't very different. Her nose scrunched up at the look and smell. It was one thing that she would never miss from the farm.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending to this wasn't the best, I know that hah. But either way, tell me what you think! Thanks to all those who favorited and followed this story :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Korinna stood along with the others the next day, preparing to go back out and look for Sophia. She hung back, leaning against the guardrail as the others went over what was to be done. She frowned, seeing the last of the knives handed out and looked at her empty hands. She remembered the gun she had brought from her shed was still in the RV; but when she turned to get it, a voice stopped her.

"Ya gonna stay with me," Daryl said. She turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" she asked crossing her arms and leaning on the rail again.

"No guns remember?" His eyes flicked to Andrea quickly who was in the middle of a heated discussion with Dale. Korinna frowned, not knowing what the conversation was about but the look on Dale's face didn't look good. "Ya don' have anything to protect yaself with," he continued. Korinna pushed herself off the rail as he turned to walk away.

"Then give me something," she said catching up to him.

"No spares," his gaze didn't turn to her as they met up with the rest of the group. She opened her mouth to mention her own gun hidden in her bag, but decided against it. She wasn't willing to give the location to her own form of protection. "Jus' stay close t'me." Korinna said nothing as the two of them lead the group in the search. For awhile there was nothing, they were standing around an abandoned tent that turned out to be a bust, trying to figure out what to do next.

They started moving again when they heard church bells. The next thing Korinna knew, they were all running. She followed blindly, slowing to a stop when the church came into view.

She stood back at the doorway watching as Shane, Rick, and Daryl killed the three walkers inside. She hadn't realized she was staring at Daryl's arms - _Daryl_ until he looked back and smirked at her. Korinna looked away quickly, and stood back as the others found the timed bell.

As everyone stood around, she sat in the back of the church, watching as Carol prayed softly. She moved her eyes to the statue of Jesus and sighed quietly. She was starting to question why she was there at all. She was of no help. How could she be? Even if she had a weapon, she wasn't the one to go head first into danger. She had spent so long without any type of social interaction, she was at a loss for what do to. What good is a quiet girl anyway? The spot next to her was soon occupied, but she kept her eyes forward knowing who it was.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked.

"I get asked that a lot," Korinna said keeping her eyes forward. She sat on her hands, not wanting to look at him.

"Jus' askin' a question," he scoffed. Korinna looked back at him and shrugged one shoulder. Daryl stared at her again with that same unreadable expression.

"What?"

"Not the social one are ya?" Korinna shrugged again. Daryl mumbled something and got up. Korinna watched him walk away, biting her lip. Carol, Rick, and Lori walked by soon after. Korinna got up and followed listening as the group was being split. Daryl watched her from his spot behind the group. Once they met eyes, he gestured for her to go over to him. He turned his back to the group and secretly handed her a gun.

"Found two in the tent. Keep it." Korinna rose an eyebrow, not taking it.

"What happened to no guns?"

"Jus' take it. I don' wanna have to look after a some girl the whole time." He picked up her hand and placed the gun in it roughly. Korinna tucked it in her jeans and gave him an amused look.

"How old do you think I am?" she asked crossing her arms. She smirked at him as he looked her up and down quickly.

"Dunno, sixteen?" he said sarcastically.

"30," she smirked. Daryl's eyes went wide.

"Damn girl... you look good," he smirked. Korinna knew immediately what that look meant and she rolled her eyes. She followed behind her group, ignoring Daryl's chuckle. Daryl caught up with her quickly. "You're strange," he said matching her pace.

"And you don't know how to talk to women," she laughed out. Daryl smirked at her again. Korinna rolled her eyes, not letting it work on her.

"Trus' me. I've talked to plenty," he said leaning closer to her.

"Does the conversation always start with 'You're strange'?"

"Jus' makin' an observation," he shrugged one shoulder. Korinna didn't respond. She just kept her eyes on the ground, trying to find any sign of Sophia. Trying to ignore Daryl's gaze on her.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she asked finally meeting his gaze.

"Am I not allowed to?" he asked. Korinna stayed silent. "What, no answer?"

"You wanna watch me? Fine. How about you watch me walk away?" she said simply picking up the pace. Daryl chuckled again.

The group kept walking with little talk. It was only when Lori stopped walking that there was any real conversation. Well, if you count Daryl scolding Andrea and Carol as conversation. He reassured them that Sophia was going to be found. Once he walked away from them, Korinna announced that she was going to look in another direction.

"The hell ya are," Daryl said taking a step towards her. Korinna faced him and gestured to the direction she planned on going.

"It'll cover more ground. Find her faster," Korinna said. She started away, ignoring Daryl calling to her. A moment later, she head footsteps next to her. The muttering was the only indication that it was Daryl.

"Stay with the group, they need you," Korinna said not looking at him. Daryl said nothing and just continued walking next to her. They stayed silent, both with their eyes on the ground. "Do you really think we are going to find her?"

"Yes." His tone was sharp, keeping her silent of any more questions. "So what's ya story anyway?" he asked obviously uncomfortable with the silence.

"What do you mean?" Korinna frowned slightly, not even sure how she would answer that question.

"I mean, what's ya story?" Korinna rolled her eyes at his condescending tone.

"Not much of one. Left alone in the apocalypse trying to survive. Just like you." Korinna kept her eyes away. It was a trait that drove Daryl insane. There was probably a total of two times that she had actually looked him in the eyes since they met. It didn't stop him from looking directly at her as he walked.

"Left alone?" he asked curiously. He wasn't sure why he was asking so many questions. He just blamed it on hating the silence. Which the response to his question. He tried not to groan in annoyance as he looked away.

"What?" Korinna looked up, feeling his gaze on her.

"Jus' never met no one so quiet."

"I don't have much to say," she shrugged.

"A woman without much t'say," he chuckled. Korinna stopped walking and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked crossing her arms. Daryl stopped and looked back at her. She didn't look happy with him, but at least she was looking him in the eye.

"What?"

"I thought you said you have experience talking to women?" She took a step towards him, uncrossing her arms and putting them on her waist.

"I do," he said simply. He leaned the crossbow on his shoulder and gave her that same unreadable expression. _That look is going to be the death of me_, she thought.

"Obviously not the right women," she mumbled.

"Well sorry I don' meet ya standards," Daryl said sarcastically. Korinna walked forward not responding. She heard Daryl scoff and the sound of him catching up to her. She flicked her eyes to his face and found it confused instead of annoyed like she thought. Daryl noticed her looking at him questionably and shrugged one shoulder.

"Not used t'someone taking what I'm sayin'."

"This isn't the time or place to fight someone. There are much more important things than telling you that you're wrong."

"Ya just did."

"Oops." Korinna smiled when Daryl laughed.

"Strangely ya ain't that bad." Korinna shook her head at the odd compliment.

"Strange is your favorite word isn't it?" Daryl shrugged one shoulder and looked at her.

"About you." Korinna just laughed.

"I've been called worse. I'll take strange. Though I have to ask, in your own way, you're nice to me. But I see how you talk to others and it doesn't match." Daryl guessed her question and immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Want me t'stop?" he asked instead of answering her.

"No." Korinna felt awkward as well, not even sure why she asked that. Daryl was silent for a heartbeat before he mumbled.

"Then jus' accept it."

"Why though?" Korinna pressed. The question was already out there, she might as well keep going.

"Oh now your chatty." Korinna backed off a moment, feeling her wall go up little by little. Just when Korinna was getting sort of comfortable with Daryl, he would say something to push her away.

"Is it 'cause you think I'm pretty?" she joked trying not to show what he did to her.

"That's not the point." Daryl didn't seem to realize what he said until a moment later. He froze, wanting to take it back. Korinna noticed and smiled at him. This time, he didn't look at her.

"I appreciate it anyway," she said softly.

"We should head back." Daryl turned and started back to the group without any look back at her. Korinna was left confused. Just as she did after every conversation with Daryl.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they met back up with the rest of the group. Daryl kept his distance from Korinna. Before she even had the chance to think about anything, a scream brought all of their attention to the side. Andrea was on the ground, struggling to get away from a walker. Just as Daryl was going to help her, the walker was thrown back by a blow to the head. A girl rode in on a horse, baseball bat in hand. She started talking very quickly, calling for Lori. Korinna's eyes widened hearing that Carl had been shot. Lori moved to the girl quickly, ignoring Daryl's angry yelling. The girl began to talk fast again and in a second she was riding off again, with Lori with her. The group watched as they left their sight. Korinna moved closer to the group, jumping slightly when the walker started groaning. Daryl brushed passed her towards the walker.<p>

"Shut up," he mumbled shooting it in the head. Korinna followed Daryl's angry stride back to the highway. Standing on the wood's side of the barrier, she watched as Dale was filled in. She stayed where she was, only making a noise when Daryl pulled out his brother's bag of pills to find something for T-Dog. He looked up at her laugh, smirking. Korinna looked down embarrassed, claiming she was going to go look if there was any more cars they missed. She was ignored as she walked away, not to her surprise.

She was questioning her addition to the group. She knew that she should have stayed on her own - it would have been easier for her. She wasn't exactly a group/people person. She liked being on her own. Which was why she spent that night in one of the abandoned cars. Andrea tried to convince her to stay in the RV with the rest of them, but Korinna told her no. There was too many people fit in there as it was.

It wasn't like Korinna was going to sleep anyway. She tried, she really did. But she found herself instead staring at the car ceiling. Taking a breath, she sat up. It was dark out. She had no idea what time it was. Though it seemed that time didn't matter anymore. It didn't serve a purpose to them.

She jumped hearing the sound of someone walking by. She ducked down, hoping that the walker wouldn't notice her. Peeking her head just above the window she saw the familiar crossbow. That same one was pointed in her direction as soon as she opened the door.

"Jesus, Korinna," Daryl mumbled dropping his weapon. Korinna stayed sitting in the car.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly.

"Gonna look on the road for Sophia." Korinna nodded and walked to him.

"I'll go with you." Daryl didn't say anything and started down the road. "So you have a brother?" Daryl stayed silent. Korinna guessed it wasn't a happy topic, so she quickly apologized. The two walked in silence, which was making Korinna uncomfortable. She kept her eyes on the ground following Daryl's flashlight.

"My older brother Merle was with us before we picked you up. He's uh, kinda hard t'get along with." Korinna didn't want to look at him, thinking that if she did he would stop talking. She listened as he explained what happened.

"You'll see him again," she said when he finished. "Family always finds their way back to each other. That's why I know we are going to find the little girl."

"What about your family?" Korinna didn't realize he stopped walking until she heard him from behind her. She turned back and took the two steps closer to him.

"Hardly had a family to begin with." She looked down and started rubbing at the dirt on her hands. "My daddy died before all o' this."

"Was it just the two of ya?"

"What's with the questions?" Korinna looked up at him. Daryl held up his hand in surrender.

"You get offended easily."

"I'm not offended. I just don't see how my past has anything to do with you."

"Hey girl, you started asking me questions too."

"'Girl'? I have a name."

"Sorry _Korinna_." She didn't respond and brushed past him. "Shit, where are you going?"

"Back to the RV. I don't want to get into a stupid argument. It won't help anything."

"Hey, stop." Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He didn't realize how hard he pulled and she ended up crashing into his chest. Daryl kept hold of her and gave her a playful smirk. Korinna laughed, feeling the tension die down.

"Come on Daryl, let go." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"What are you gonna do?" he teased. Korinna raised an eyebrow and tried to pull away. Daryl grinned and pulled her back. So Korinna did the first thing that came to mind. She kissed him.

Daryl let go of her hand instantly. Once he broke contact, Korinna pulled away. She smirked at the surprised look on his face and took the flashlight from him.

"I'm headed back to the RV." Daryl had no choice but to follow, yet he couldn't move his feet. _What the hell was that_?

Korinna smiled to herself when she heard him follow her. She had no idea why she kissed him, but the surprised look made it worth it. It was the first time that he didn't have anything to say to her. Good or bad.

"Just gonna kiss an' walk away?" Daryl asked matching her pace.

"Hey, it got you to let go of me," she giggled. Daryl let out a small chuckle of his own.

"Well if that's all it takes than I guess I gotta grab on t'ya more."

"Don't think about it. That was a one time only thing." Daryl made a small noise of disappointment, causing Korinna to laugh again. Korinna smiled through the rest of their playful conversation, happy that that at least one person was making the effort to talk to her. She had no idea why it was Daryl, but she didn't mind at all.

* * *

><p>Korinna sat in the chair looking out the front window of the house. She hadn't expected to be on a farm again. She was almost relieved as they drove up in the RV, knowing that they would have a place to stay at least for a little while. Carl was the main priority right now. He was under the care of Hershel. The man seemed nice, but Korinna picked up on his uneasiness with new people around. Korinna understood that first hand.<p>

Maggie was the only one out of the new group that said anything to her. She was nice, making sure that Korinna had what she needed and such. Korinna was thankful for her. For all of them.

Her eyes narrowed seeing Daryl walking towards the woods. Rick, who she didn't notice was sitting on the porch, stood and talked to him briefly. Daryl called over his shoulder and walked off. Rick looked back at the house and ran a hand over his face. He locked eyes with Korinna through the window and gestured for her to come outside. Korinna complied, opening the front door.

"I want you t'go with him," Rick said motioning with is head to Daryl's retreating form. "I don't want anyone going out alone." Korinna nodded and took off after Daryl. He didn't turn, though she knew he heard her approach him. He looked over at her as she matched his pace and said nothing.

"Rick tell ya to come?" he asked facing forward again.

"I wanted to." It was the truth. She agreed with Rick, it was too dangerous for someone to be on their own out there. Daryl just smirked at her.

"What?" Korinna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Comin' for seconds?" Korinna just rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"You wish."

"Absolutely." Korinna turned and looked at him, surprised he said it. "Hey, apocalypse or not, a man still has needs." Korinna laughed, shaking her head. Korinna was about to say something when they heard a growl from behind them. The two turned quickly, seeing a walker stumble towards them. Korinna pulled the knife from her belt and threw it roughly. It landed in the walker's skull the same time Daryl's arrow did.

"Beat you," Korinna said smirking. She walked over to the walker and pulled her knife out of its head. She turned and saw Daryl with his eyebrow raised. "What?" she asked meeting up with him again.

"Didn' think ya was that good."

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Korinna said. She started walking, hearing Daryl catch up to her.

"It's a good thing." She didn't have to look at him to see his smirk. "'Sides -" Daryl stopped walking. Korinna looked back and saw him looking over to the left. He looked at her and gestured in the other direction. They walked a short distance in the woods and came across a house.

"Check the outside, I'm goin' in." Korinna nodded and started around the house. She circled it twice before hearing Daryl call to her. She rushed inside with her knife gripped tightly in her hand. She found him quickly and stood next to him. He pointed at a closet that had a bundle of blankets and a pillow.

"Sophia?" she asked.

"I'm hopin'." Daryl followed Korinna out of the house and looked around the perimeter again.

"Sophia?" Korinna called softly. "Sophia!"

"'ey Korinna, come here." Korinna turned and saw Daryl standing in front of a flower bush. "Know what these are?" Korinna shook her head, looking closely at the flowers.

"Pretty though."

"Cherokee Rose. When the Native Americans had to move 'round, children would get lost." He pointed at the flower, "it grew from the tears. Shows hope." Daryl looked up and rolled his eyes at Korinna's expression.

"I ain't just some dumb redneck ya know." Korinna held up her hands in a surrender.

"I said nothing of the sort." Daryl snorted and looked back at the bush. "Well, I take the flower as a good sign." Daryl mumbled a 'yeah', still looking at the flower.

"Think I should give it to Carol?"

"I think that would be really sweet of you," she smiled. Daryl snapped off a flower and turned to her. He looked at her a moment before taking another flower from the bush. He handed it to her and walked off. Korinna stared at the flower, unsure of what to say.

"Pro'ly should head back," he called over his shoulder. Korinna jogged up to him not being able to keep the smile from her face. "What ya grinnin' for?"

"Nothing," she said looking down at the flower in her hand.

"It means nothing."

"I know."

"Then stop smiling." Daryl didn't look at her and his playful tone was gone.

"Fine." Korinna's smile dropped instantly. She slowed, walking behind him. Korinna stayed behind Daryl the rest of the way. He turned towards the RV, probably to see Carol. Korinna walked off to the side and sat under one of the trees. She twirled the flower in her hand, trying to figure out Daryl. It almost seemed like he regretted giving it to her. That would be ridiculous. It was just a small gesture. Like he said, it meant nothing.

So why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?


	4. Chapter 4

Korinna was assigned the tent right next to Daryl's. She didn't know if it was planned or not, but she didn't question it anyway. At the present moment, she was lying on the makeshift bed, staring at the top of the tent. Before her thoughts could get too deep, a soft voice called to her from the outside. Korinna unzipped the tent and saw Andrea smiling at her.

"Food's ready." Korinna nodded and followed the fellow blonde to the group. She was handed a dish by Carol and looked around. No one seemed to be speaking much, but they were all close together. Korinna took a spot next to Dale who nodded in greeting.

"Korinna." Korinna looked up and saw Rick standing over her shoulder. "Gun practice tomorrow. You seem to know what you are doing, so I would like you to help teach."

"Count me in," she smiled. Rick nodded and walked back towards the house. She guessed he was still sitting by Carl's bedside. From what she heard, he was doing well. The surgery went well and he woke up that morning. Korinna was happy for him. Even though Sophia was still missing, it was to know there wouldn't be more than one suffering mother.

Korinna picked at her food, and sighed. She looked up and immediately met the eyes of Daryl who was sitting across from her. She looked down quickly, blushing. She peeked up after a moment and saw he was still watching her. Feeling uncomfortable, Korinna took her food and went back to her tent.

She ate her food in silence, losing herself in her thoughts. Instead of her nasty habit of talking down to herself, she instead thought of her mother. She was never close to her mother, and truthfully it didn't bother her. Her mother was never an affectionate person. _You know I love you, so why do I have to show it_? was always her reasoning. Korinna was thankful she had her father. She didn't want to know how she would have turned out if he wasn't there.

Korinna finished eating and frowned at her thoughts. She laid down on her back and let herself slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>Korinna woke the next morning before most of the others. She had always been an early riser. Even in a shithole world, some habits never die. She grabbed her bowl from her dinner the night before and put it with the rest outside. She grabbed a basket of laundry and got started. If she was up, she might as well start doing something.<p>

Korinna started washing the clothes in the bin, humming softly to herself. The tune popped into her head and it took a while for her to place it. It was an old song her father used to love. The name escaped her, but she could remember being so young and dancing with her father to the song. She smiled, and turned the humming into soft singing.

"Not tryin' t'break up ya concert, but you comin' with me?" Korinna stood and saw Daryl walking over to her. His crossbow was over his shoulder and she immediately knew what he meant.

"Not today. I'm helpin' with gun practice," she said shaking her head.

"Makin' me go all on my own?" he asked playfully. Korinna laughed and shrugged.

"You're a big boy. I think you can handle it." Korinna's smile dropped slightly as she thought about it. "Don't go alone," she said.

"I'll be fine," Daryl shrugged.

"I'm serious. I don't want you out there alone. What if something happens?" Daryl raised an eyebrow and took a step forward.

"I'll be fine," he said sternly. "If you don't want me to go 'lone, come with me."

"I promised Rick - "

"Then don't worry." Daryl stopped and looked like he wanted to say something else. Instead, he shook his head and walked off. Korinna fought the urge to call after him, knowing he would just get annoyed. She watched him leave and prayed to whatever Higher Power there was that he was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"Hold it tighter here," Korinna said guiding Beth's hand. Beth nodded and adjusted her grip on the gun. She took a breath and shot forward. She turned to Korinna with a proud smile on her face, hitting the target. "See, you got it. Keep shootin'." Beth nodded and turned back to the target. Korinna walked down the line and watched the small group of people practicing. She stuck with Beth mostly, seeing the others had help from Rick or Shane. The former stood next to her and nodded his head.<p>

"When'd you learn?" Rick asked.

"When I was little. My dad tried to get me to go huntin' with him but I always felt too bad for the animals and could never do it." Rick nodded, chuckling slightly. The two stood in a silence for a moment before Rick spoke up again.

"I just wanted you to know you are part of us. I see you off to the side when we are all together. Just 'cause you weren't with us before doesn't make your presence any less important." Korinna faced him, meeting his eyes for the first time. A small smile was on her face and she nodded.

"I appreciate that, Sherriff." Rick laughed and patted her on the shoulder and walked back to Carl. Korinna's smile grew. Slowly, she started warming up to the others and the same went for them. She was grateful.

For the rest of the gun practice, Korinna was much more confident talking with the others. She joked with T-Dog, helped other besides Beth, and had more small talk with Rick. When the practice ended, Korinna walked back with Beth, feeling much better.

The smile only disappeared on her face when Andrea shouted from the top of the R.V.

"Walker!"

Korinna didn't go in the room as Hershel helped heal Daryl. She stayed close; doing whatever it was Hershel needed her to do. Most of it was small, just running and picking up what he needed, but it didn't matter to Korinna. The only thing she could think of was how she should have been more persistent with Daryl. Maybe if she forced Rick or Shane to go with him, he would've been okay. It scared her, being so worried about someone. She was growing attached to not just Daryl, but the whole group. She knew that it would end badly. It was just a matter of time before the next one would be ripped from her just as her mother was.

Korinna stopped and shook her head. This wasn't the time to think of that. She walked into the kitchen seeing Carol standing with her back to the doorway, pulling out small bits of food. The other woman smiled and gestured to the table and put some food out for Korinna to help. The two were silent, both obviously worried about Daryl.

"How's he doing?" Andrea asked worriedly slowly walking into the kitchen. Carol turned and gave her a small nod, letting Andrea give a sigh of relief. "I-I can't believe I shot Daryl..." she mumbled sitting in the chair across from Korinna. "I mean, I've wanted to hit him a few times but _shoot_ him?" Korinna let out a small laugh. The three girls looked at each other and started laughing lightly. They stopped only when Hershel walked into the room, wiping his hands with a dirty towel.

"He'll be fine. He's just wakin' now." He gave the girls a nod before walking out.

"I'm going to go bring him his food," Carol said following Hershel with the tray. Andrea and Korinna took use of their free time and started making food for the rest of them.

"So how did you end up alone anyway?" Andrea asked breaking the silence. "At your farm, I mean."

"My dad died before all of this happened," she started. Korinna stood at the sink and took a breath. "My momma... she was bit. I tried to help her, but she wasn't moving fast enough." Andrea put her hand on Korinna's shoulder. It was the first time she had said it out loud. It tore her heart out.

"My sister was bitten." Korinna turned and faced Andrea. They gave each other a knowing look. It pained Korinna to know that someone else had family taken from them. Then again, in this new world, it happened more often than not. The two got back to making food, without any more words spoken. Korinna didn't mind, she wasn't sure how much more she could say anyway.

Once the food was all prepared, Korinna took a small bowl and left to Daryl's room. She knocked softly on the door and opened it when she heard his grunt. He was lying on the bed facing away from the door. She saw a white bandage tightly wrapped on his head.

"How you doin'?" Daryl turned over at her voice.

"How do ya think I'm doin'?" Korinna didn't respond and sat on the chair next to him. He watched her as she ate her food silently. "What are you doin'?"

"Keepin' you company," she shrugged. Daryl didn't say anything. The two sat in a silence for a moment until Daryl smirked.

"So do I get another kiss now?" Korinna laughed, shaking her head. She looked up at his face a small smile on her own. "Oh come on," he grinned. "I almost died, y'know. Shouldn't ya be throwin' ya arms on me, happy I'm fine?" Korinna rolled her eyes playfully. He knew it was going to be easy for her to give in. She leaned forward and Daryl turned his head quickly. What was supposed to be a kiss on the cheek, turned into Daryl holding his hand to the back of Korinna's neck, pressing their lips together. Korinna pulled back with an eyebrow raised.

"What was that?" she asked leaning back in the chair.

"That is called built up sexual frustration." Korinna couldn't help but laugh at him again. "What? I can't remember the last time I had a chick. What about you?"

"The last time I was with a chick...? _Well_..." Daryl's eyes widened. "Never. But with a man... too long." Korinna shrugged and put her half empty food bowl on the end table. She crossed her legs and her arms and looked at Daryl.

"Then there you go. Problem solved," he shrugged.

"And what problem was that?"

"We got each other now. We might as well take advantage of it." Korinna stopped. Was he really asking her...? Daryl didn't blink as he stared her down. Even lying down, his gaze was still intense.

"Are you really suggesting we be fuck buddies?"

"Such a dirty mouth," he said playfully. Korinna shook her head, finally looking away from him. "I don't hear ya saying no."

"You hit your head. You aren't thinkin' right." She leaned forward and put her hand on his bandaged forehead. Daryl slapped her hand away and sat up as much as he could. He didn't accept Korinna's help and faced her once he was comfortable.

"I'm thinkin' jus' fine," he mumbled.

"Get some rest." Korinna stood and took her bowl. She didn't turn as she walked from the room.

"I still didn't hear a no!" Daryl called to the closed door. Korinna smiled, though she had no idea why. It didn't matter. It wasn't going to happen. How could it anyway? It was not the time or the place for something like that. They had their lives to worry about. Getting off was not on the top of her list.

Daryl knew he was going to have to persuade her. He had no trouble with that. He found it fun - just like hunting. She was going to give into him. He could tell by the way she looked at him. Or at least, how he thought she looked at him. It was probably just wishful thinking, but Daryl hoped she thought the same of him as he did for her. He had limited contact with women since the world went down, and no doubt she was the most attractive. And the type of girl who would skip over him in a crowd if everything was normal.

But normal didn't matter now. He had the opportunity and he was going to take it. Of course she was going to say yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Korinna was the one who brought Daryl his food the next morning. She was nervous, not knowing if he was going to bring up what he offered the night before. But it didn't stop her from wanting to make sure he was okay. As she walked in the room, Daryl turned from the bed. He was sitting on the edge, the bandage taken from his head.

"How are you feeling?" she asked placing the food on the end table. Daryl stood slowly and moved his head side to side, stretching his neck.

"I'll be alrigh'. That for me?" he asked pointing to the food. Korinna nodded and he picked up the bowl. Korinna stayed by the door feeling entirely too awkward. Daryl continued to eat his food, not paying her any attention. Korinna nodded once to herself and turned to leave. "Where ya goin'?" Daryl's voice stopped her.

"I was just... going to see what I could help with." She kept her eyes down, not wanting to meet his gaze. She finally looked up, after seeing his feet move closer to hers. Daryl towered over her, smirking down at her. "I-I should probably go."

"Why?" he asked leaning down.

"B-because..." Korinna didn't finish what she was going to say. She was too focused on Daryl's lips hovering right above hers. She tried to hold her ground, but something in the back of her mind said 'fuck it'. She closed the space between them. Daryl responded instantly, pushing her against the door. Korinna's hands went to his neck, pulling him closer. In turn, Daryl gripped onto her hips and pressed with his own against her.

Korinna didn't remember the last time she had kissed someone. Daryl had been the first in a very long time. Growing up she hardly had relationships of any kind. She had only had two boyfriends, who were far apart in time. The last relationship ended years before the end of the world.

Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing. Daryl made her feel less lonely - whether he meant to or not. She didn't want to let it go. As long as the feelings didn't run deeper, they would be okay. She didn't expect Daryl to care for her any more than the rest of the group. And that was okay. She didn't plan or want to care for him more either. She just didn't want to be alone.

Daryl pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on hers. His breath mixed with her own as they looked at each other silently. Korinna took the closeness as an opportunity to really look at him. She had thought he was attractive from the beginning. Not in the handsome way Rick was, but in the bad-boy rugged way. She was never really attracted to that type before, but Daryl was different. How? She had no idea. He just was.

Daryl smirked at her and pulled away. "So what do ya say now?" he asked letting go of her. He took a step back and crossed his arms. Korinna fought the urge to roll her eyes at him and stood tall.

"Daryl - " she ran a hand through her long hair, sighing. "This isn't a good idea."

"We'll see about that," he said before pressing their lips together once more.

* * *

><p>Korinna stood off to the side of the RV, watching the house and the people move about. For one moment, everything seemed normal. Take away the dirty clothes and skin of course. Korinna was more than relieved. She had found a home here, with these people. Something she didn't think she would have again.<p>

Glenn walked over to her, breaking her thoughts. He seemed distracted, almost like he didn't realize where he was going.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked stopping him. Glenn shook his head and flicked his eyes behind her.

"I...I gotta go," he mumbled brushing past her. Korinna looked behind her to guess what he was seeing. Her eyes only picked out the barn. She watched him walk away, more than confused. She turned and walked into the RV seeing Dale sitting at the table. Dale always seemed to know what was going on.

"Do you know what is wrong with Glenn?" she asked sliding into the seat across from him. Dale looked up at her and sighed. "What is it?"

"It's best that Glenn tells you. He is the one that needs to tell everyone." Korinna's eyebrows came together worriedly.

"What does that mean? Is he okay?"

"Glenn is fine. He just knows something he shouldn't." Dale looked back down, signaling that he was done talking on the matter. Korinna sighed and let it go. Secrets worried her. This was not the time to be holding something back from the group. Dale sensed her uneasiness and looked up.

"I want to tell you, trust me I do. It is just not something to be taken lightly. Glenn has to be the one that does it." Korinna nodded in understanding and smiled.

"You are protecting him. I understand." Dale smiled weakly back at her.

"So, what is going on with you and Daryl?" he asked changing the subject quickly. Korinna shrugged one shoulder and played with her fingers.

"We keep each other company, is all."

"That all?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"That is all."

"I'd be careful, Korinna. I don't want you to get to caught up in something and not focus on surviving." Korinna bit her lip, looking down at the table. She traced the wood patterns with her finger, knowing he was right. "I don't mean to bring you down, but I'm worried about you." She gave him a thankful smile. Dale came from a good place.

Sensing her discomfort, Dale changed the conversation to asking about her life before all of this. She told him anything he asked, figuring that there wasn't anything to hide. Rick called Dale over, ending their talk. Dale patted Korinna on the shoulder and smiled before walking off.

She got up as well with the intent on seeing Carol. She didn't get far when she felt a tug on her arm. Daryl pulled her behind the RV and away from everyone's sight. "Ya coming with me," he said without looking back at her. Korinna didn't respond; too busy trying to free her wrist. Daryl didn't let his grip up, but slowed his walk so he was next to her.

"You don't have to kidnap me. You should know I would come willingly." Daryl dropped her arm and smirked over at her. "Where are we going."

"Huntin'. Not too far, there's gotta be a couple squirrels or somet'in' near by." Korinna nodded, following him silently.

"Warning you, I am no good at hunting."

"You help us before," he pointed out. Korinna shrugged one shoulder. The two walked in silence, Daryl tracking squirrels while Korinna watched. It wasn't until he shot down his second one that she said something.

"Something's wrong," she said quietly. Daryl looked around carefully. "Not here. I mean back at the farm. Glenn... He's acting strange. And Dale knows something too."

"Dale seems to know everything," he muttered.

"I'm serious."

"Look, if it is something bad, they'll tell us. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Daryl patted her head condescendingly.

"How can you just brush this off?" she asked pushing his hand away roughly.

"'Cause I got too much to worry about right now." He turned in a huff, picking up the squirrel. He walked off, not looking back at her. Korinna rolled her eyes and caught up to him.

"Look, I know you've got a lot going on. I'm sorry. I just had to tell someone," Korinna mumbled the last part to herself. Daryl didn't say anything as they walked. "Are you just going to ignore me now?" she asked.

Daryl turned to say something, but instead raised his crossbow. Korinna ducked just in time to see the arrow fly at a walker that was behind her. "Let's head back," Daryl said grabbing her arm. They turned back quietly, hoping no more walkers were near by.

"Are you mad?" Daryl stopped and looked at her, an eyebrow up.

"Jus' stop worrying 'bout things. It'll give ya gray hair." He smirked down at her glare, unfazed by it.

"I can't help it. If whatever they are hiding is dangerous... I just don't want anymore people getting hurt." Korinna looked down shyly, almost ashamed that she admitted that. She heard Daryl sigh making her look up. He ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"Look, I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Korinna nodded, not wanting to make him angry again. "Now come on," he smirked. "Cheer up." He moved closer to her, the smirk still on his face. Korinna playfully pushed him away.

"What happened to getting back?" she asked crossing her arms. Daryl kept moving forward. With each step forward, Korinna took one back. She stopped when she hit a tree. She leaned against it and watched Daryl put the squirrels and the crossbow down.

"We can wait a little longer." Daryl leaned forward attaching his lips to Korinna's neck. Korinna responded immediately, tilting her head to the side to give him more room. Her hands went around his neck as his grabbed onto her hips. He trailed hot kisses down her neck and around to the front. He started making his way up the other side when a groan broke them apart. A walker was stumbling over to them, reaching forward. Daryl reached around and grabbed Korinna's knife from her side and stabbed the walker in the head. He pulled the knife out and pushed it to the ground.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here," Korinna said picking up the squirrels. Daryl picked up his crossbow and pulled her to him.

"There's only so long I can wait," he said before kissing her.

* * *

><p>The pair made it back to the farm, luckily without running into any more walkers. Daryl handed off the squirrels to Carol who offered to cook them up as Korinna walked over to Glenn. He was away from everyone, and looked like he was having a hell of a time by himself.<p>

"You alright?" she asked sitting next to him. Glenn didn't look at her and just shook his head. "You can talk to me you know."

"I-I can't. It'll mess everything up," he said quietly. "I already have Dale on my back..."

"Well, Dale is normally right about things. If you don't know what to do, I'd do whatever he suggested."

"Maggie is going to be so mad at me," he said before standing. Korinna stood herself and followed Glenn to the group. He stayed silent a moment as he stood there. Glenn shook his head and walked to his tent. Korinna sighed to herself worried about him.

"Did he tell you?" she heard Dale ask from behind her.

"Uh, no. But don't tell me. I don't want to be in the middle of it. I'll learn with the rest of the group."

"If he ever tells you," Dale mumbled.

"Just tell me this... how bad is it?" Korinna only felt worse when Dale shook his head and walked away. She sighed again, and sat down back against the tree. Carol gave her some food when it was ready, leaving her alone after that.

Korinna ate silently, her mind filled with too many terrible scenarios. Her worrying started to affect her appetite so she put the bowl down next to her, still mostly full.

"You need t'eat." Korinna didn't look up at Daryl as he stood over her. "Wha's wrong? Are ya still think' 'bout the Glenn thing? I told you, everything is fine. Drop it." Korinna nodded, still distracted by her thoughts. "Shit," he mumbled. He sat next to her, putting the bowl in her hand. "Eat."

Korinna picked at the food slowly. "I'm eating," she smiled, nudging him with her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter... sorry for the long wait!<strong>


End file.
